


Hold

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Anakin gets beat up a little, Flirting, Fluff, I need to teach myself how to write in the Star Wars universe because I'd really like to write more, M/M, One-Shot, This is an AU, cause it's what it is, college kid Anakin, libarian Obi-wan, obikin, thats mainly set in a libary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan really likes to stare at that clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I hope you all enjoy reading this and second of all I will leave some notes at the end of this, enjoy~

Obi-wan stared at the wall clock, watching the time tick past, getting closer and closer till Anakin showed up. For several months the boy had been coming into the library where Obi-wan worked at. Not more then a week he had taking a strange liking to Obi-wan and through out the months he was flirting with him, a lot. 

He turned up every day that Obi-wan worked, which was most of the weekdays anyway. Obi-wan found out he was a college student, studying at the near by collage of Winterhold. Why he didn't use the library their he didn't understand but he had gotten used to seeing Anakin, knew when he would show up, everyday he worked at around the same time. 

No more than a minute after Obi-wan had looked at the clock again, Anakin came through the library entrance. The boy caught sight of Obi-wan and smirked. Obi-wan quickly turned his head away mumbling to himself looking at the computer screen in front of him.

“I'll have you know, you're the Obi-wan for me“ Anakin said as he reached the counter. He tapped his fingers a few times on the wood, staring at Obi-wan with a half smirk.

“Well hello to you to Anakin” Obi-wan replied rolling his eyes at Anakin. He looked at Obi-wan for a bit longer before he spoke.

“I'm going to go study now, stay handsome Obi” Anakin winked at him with a smirk, then walked off to his usual spot. Obi-wan grumbled to himself for a second, knowing that he was blushing till a little girl came up to the desk asking for help. He smiled at her and asked her what she needed.

Through out the afternoon Obi-wan would walk past the spot where Anakin sat. Glancing at him now and again, he always caught the younger male staring at him, which left Obi-wan to grumble to himself and blush.

A hour after Obi-wan's shift had finished Anakin look at what he had accomplished today. His laptop had a few things open, but his school work hardly touched. The only thing that had a pile of words written on it was a document named 'Obi-wan'. Anakin sighed, closing his laptop. He collected his stuff and head off for home.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Anakin grumbled as he walked towards the library entrance, A brown haired girl walking near beside him, talking randomly about stuff that Anakin wasn't paying attention too. Anakin wondered why he needed to be paired up on this project with anyone in the first place, he was smart enough to get through it himself, he didn't need help. We'll maybe this Padmé girl did, but with how she was babbling on, nothing would probably get done. 

Obi-wan glanced at the clock again, and as the same as every other day Anakin showed up a few minutes after. But, Anakin wasn't alone, there was a girl with him. Obi-wan immediately thought that it was his girlfriend and he frowned at that thought, But why did he feel jealous, why did he like Anakin? Obi-wan grumbled to himself, thinking how stupid it was of him to think about Anakin like that.

Anakin started walking up to the front desk where Obi-wan was standing but Obi-wan turned away from him and started to talk to another staff member. Anakin stoped and wondered what was wrong, but he realizes the voice that is still babbling to him. He sighed to himself, looking at Padmé before he headed off to go sit where he normally would.

Anakin sighed for the hundredth time, they'd only been at the library for half an hour or so and the girl just wouldn't do anything but talk and talk about nothing that had anything to do with the project. What made it worse was she kept touching him, Anakin mumbled to himself about wanting to go home but of course she didn't here him.

Obi-wan wanted to ignore Anakin but he couldn't help himself. He grabs a couple of books and headed off to where Anakin sits. He walks up to a shelf over from where Anakin and the girl is, this time Anakin is sitting with his back towards the opening. Which was strange to Obi-wan but as he glanced again he saw that the girls hand was on Anakin's leg. He stared as it slowly started creeping up his leg, she was inching towards Anakin and Obi-wan cracked.

He walked up to them, Obi-wan wanting to yell he kept as calm as he could, having a stern set face. He cleared his throat and they turn around to face him. Anakin's begug to worry as he saw Obi-wan's expression never as he had seen before.

“That is not appropriate, there is children here and I would like if you two would leave” Obi-wan said pointing to the girls hand. Anakin looked down, literally only now just noticing it. He squatted her hand away about to say something until Padmé intervened. 

“I can do what ever I like” She said, squinting at Obi-wan.

“No you can not, this is a public place and if you would like to not listen, I can call security to escort you out” Obi-wan replied to her keeping his gaze on her. He knew Anakin's expression would speak out to him to tell him it isn't what it looked like, he knew Anakin would say what he wanted to if he got the chance. But he didn't, Obi-wan kept calm and looked away as the girl grabbed Anakin's hand barely giving him time to grab his stuff before dragging him away. Anakin looked back Obi-wan once to see that he looked extremely sad. Anakin thought that it would be best to leave him alone and let himself be taken away.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Two days later Obi-wan was halfway through his shift when he noticed someone quickly walk past the front desk. Obi-wan looked up from the computer screen to see a familiar head of hair and body. It was Anakin. But he didn't walk to where he normally sat. Obi-wan thought that that was strange, and the fact that he was here hours from when he normally would come in, but Obi-wan shrugged off the thoughts. He was still upset at Anakin. He tried to ignore the urge to go find Anakin, feeling as something was wrong. 

About 15 minutes after he gave in. Obi-wan grabbed a cart and put some books in it. Checking that nobody was around that needed any help, he head off. Obi-wan walks around putting books away but at the same time looking for Anakin. After not finding him yet Obi-wan stopped bothering to put the books away and just headed off around, still with the cart, now only searching for Anakin.

Obi-wan stopped pushing the trolley as he he noticed the familiar head of hair. Anakin's hair was scruffed up and he had his head in his legs, legs hugged up to his chest. Obi-wan stood and stared for a moment, hearing Anakin make little noises and sniffles made Obi-wan begin to worry.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan says low but loud enough to here from where he is standing. Anakin lifted his head a bit and looked at where his named was called from, but quickly turned away and put his head back into his lap. He didn't want Obi-wan to see him like this. But Obi-wan had already seen. His mouth gaped a little and he stepped towards the chair, crouching at the side of it.

Obi-wan put his hands on the top of the hand rests and asked Anakin to look at him. But Anakin didn't budge.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Obi-wan asked him. Anakin sniffled shaking his head a bit. After a while, and after Obi-wan had sat down on the ground because his legs we're going to give out on him, Anakin finally lifted his head a little and looked at at Obi-wan. Obi-wan covered his mouth his eye's tearing up a little as he looked over Anakin's face.

“It that bad Obi?” Anakin asked him, sadly chuckling that was cut short by pain. Anakin scrounged up his face, tears starting to develop again. 

“Anakin are you hurt elsewhere?” Obi-wan asked him. Anakin nodded in reply.

“Okay I'm going to go speak to someone and get the rest of my shift off to take you to the hospital, are you okay with that?” 

“You don't have to it really isn't that ba-” 

“Anakin hush now, I know it isn't good, and I'm taking you anyway, I will be back in a moment” Obi-wan said. He leaned over and kissed Anakin on the forhead, making sure not to touch the cut, but he couldn't avoid the dried blood. Anakin blushed as Obi-wan walked off, well until he was hit with more pain.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Anakin had to get stitches in his face, he had bruised ribs and was going to be sore for a bit. Anakin told Obi-wan what had happened. The girl that he had came into the library with the other day, was a project partner that he, got rid of because he couldn't work with her. The girl's boyfriend must of thought she was cheating on him and well him and his friends ended up beating up Anakin. So Anakin was pretty lucky with what he got off with, it could have been a lot worse, but the cut on his face was going to scar unfortunately. Obi-wan decided it would be best to take Anakin home after the trip to the hospital. But once they got their Anakin didn't get out.

“Anakin are you okay?” Obi-wan asked him, shifting in his seat to look at him.

“Why did you help me Obi?” Anakin asked back looking up at him. Obi-wan thought for a second before replying.

“Because I care Anakin, I may not know you very well but I do like you enough to care”.

“You like me?” Anakin looked at Obi-wan who blushed and looked away. Anakin chuckled to himself. 

“Well then, maybe you'd like to get dinner with me one night?” Anakin asked him. Obi-wan blush deepened as he looked back at Anakin who was smiling sweetly at him. 

“Yeah yeah ask me another day, you just go rest now” Obi-wan mumbled out rolling his eyes. Anakin grabbed onto Obi-wan and hugged him, holding onto him for a bit before he let him go.

“Till then handsome” Anakin said and grabbed Obi-wan's hand, planting a kiss upon the top of it. Obi-wan mouth opened but no words came out. Anakin winked at him, with his famous smirk and gently let his hand go. He hopped out of the car and begin walking up the path towards his house. 

“Bye Obi!” Anakin shouted out blowing a kiss. Obi-wan grumbled putting his head onto the car's steering wheel. What was he going to do about Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So I would like to say that I love Padmé and I dislike that I portrayed her has she was but it is an AU after all and I needed a female and 'yeah' such and such happened but seriously I love that lady.
> 
> This is the first Obikin thing I have written and even though some of it isn't that great I'm happy that I finally got around to writing something, Also checked for a libary AU for Obikin and didn't find anything so weeeeeooohhh. Its defs needed. Title is dedicated by a song called Hold by Dabin, which well nobody gets he- wait lemme go rewrite something, okay done xD
> 
> College name was made thought up by my bestie and I used it, also I only had one chance to have a pick-up line in this and I wanted to make it count so yeah ya'll know what I used. I know it isn't the best written thing but I'm learning. And I haven't wrote in a month or so and I've been moving and just crash boom pop. Also thank you to all the lovely Obikin writers/ artists and fans that have inspired me to add my own peice of the puzzle to this ship. I may end up drawing a scene of this fic, or have I already???!?!??!?! maybe but I won't post it, it isn't great lol.
> 
> Anyway I enjoyed writing this and I hope that ya'll will like it :) comments and kudo's are appreciated :D <3
> 
> ~Takashi 
> 
> Also I had no idea that it was that long, holy o3o


End file.
